Anicca
| Artist = (Yaya (CV: Hitomi Harada)) | Original Name = TVアニメーシヨン「機巧少女は傷つかない」オープニングテーマ「Anicca」 スマートフォンゲーム「機巧少女は傷つかない」テーマ「Burnt Red」 | Released Date = November 06, 2013 | Length = 14:28 | Catalog Number = ZMCZ-8909 | Composer = Toku | Arranger = Toku | Lyricist = LINDEN | Label = | Publisher = Media Factory | Producer = }} Anicca is the single of the opening theme song of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime series, Anicca, and the song of the promotional video of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll video game, Facing "Burnt Red", Burnt Red. It was composed and arranged by Toku, its lyrics written by LINDEN, and was sang by Hitomi Harada. Anicca was released on November 6, 2013, one month after the airing of the first episode of the anime series and one month before the release of the video game, Facing "Burnt Red", and features a full version of the song, Anicca, a full version of the song, Anicca, without Hitomi Harada's vocals, a full version of the song, Burnt Red, and a full version of the song, Burnt Red, without Hitomi Harada's vocals. Etymology Track List Characters By Appearance * Yaya * Raishin Akabane * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Henriette Belew * Cedric Granville (from episode 9-11) * Shin (from episode 9-11) * Frey * Rabbi * Cherubim * Loki * Kimberly * Cruel * Komurasaki * Irori * Shouko Karyuusai * Magnus * Hotaru * Himegumo * Kagerou * Tamamushi * Mitsubachi * Kamakiri Spoilers * At the beginning of the opening song, Henriette Belew was shown with her wrists intercrossedly shackled by a chain. She was shown just after Charlotte Belew was shown that has a two-fold meaning of her being in relation with Charlotte, and as she excessively resembles Charlotte, as a concealment for her true identity, deluding the viewers that she is Charlotte, when in actuality, she is Charlotte's younger sister. The only conspicuous clue to the trick were the difference between the socks Henriette wore and Charlotte wears; Henriette wore knee-length white socks while Charlotte wears black tights. Henriette only appeared later on in the eighth episode of the anime series. * At the beginning of the opening song of the ninth episode of the anime series, Cedric Granville's figure was shown, together with Shin's figure, at the background of Henriette Belew. Cedric only appeared later on in the tenth episode of the anime series. Lyrics Anicca Anime Opening |- |Watashi wo ooitsukusu no |And engulfs me completely | |- |Doredake no namida wo kakushite kita no darō |I wonder how many of these tears I've hidden from you | |- |Ochite yuku shizuku ni utsuru gyokuto |These falling teardrops which reflect the moon | }} |- |Hanabira mo itsuka wa chiriyuki sora ni mau |Even the flower petals that are eventually scattered throughout the sky | |- |Sugite yuku mujō no imi oshiete |Tell me the meaning behind the uncertainty of life | |- |Sangoya no utage owari hitoshirezu samishikute |At the end of the harvest moon banquet I'm still lonely inside | |- |Akashite wa ikenai himitsu uchiaketaku naru no |I want to open up my heart and reveal the secret I mustn't reveal | |- |Furerareru hodo chikai |Close enough to touch | |- |Kimi he to kono te wo nobashita |I reached my hand out for you | |- |Kanashiki sadame yo |What a sad fate | よ}} |- |Mi wo mamoru tame nara kowarete mo ii |I don't mind breaking if it's to protect you | |- |Hakanai omoi nara |If these feelings have to be short-lived | |- |Semete yume wo misete yo |At least let me have a dream | |- |Aishiau yume misete |Let me dream of us being in love | |- |Amamitsutsuki ni |On the night of the full moon | }} Full Burnt Red |- |Watashi no naka ugomeku ribidō | | くリビドー}} |- |Ki no nai furi shite mo muda yo | | |- |Kimi no koto wa subete wakaru kara | | |- |Does love last forever? | |Does love last forever? |- |Or is it ephemeral? | |Or is it ephemeral? |- |You have no time to cry | |You have no time to cry |- |I'm the only one for you | |I’m the only one for you |- |Ayatsureru no wa watashi dake yo | | |- |You're my pathetic doll mō akiramenasai | |You’re my pathetic doll |- |...... Yeah , the world is my oyster | |...... Yeah, the world is my oyster |- |Koi o sasete ageru | | |- |...... Here's some friendly advice | |...... Here’s some friendly advice |- |Kansha shi na | | |- |Ima kokoro sasagenasai | | |- |Sā sugu ni kashizukinasai | | きなさい}} |- |Kono karada nagareru iro wa Burnt red | | Burnt red |- |Furesasete ageyō | | |- |Kimi no negai kanawanu yō na | | |- |Sekai nante kowashite ageru | | |- |Kibō michiru owari no hi e emi o kakushi | | |- |Tobari o orosu | | |- |How long have I thought that? | |How long have I thought that? |- |How long have I been here? | |How long have I been here? |- |Maybe since time began | |Maybe since time began |- |You are confused again | |You are confused again |- |Sunao ni tada "suki" to īnasai | | |- |watashi dake o mite ireba ii no | | |- |...... I am a queen in your world | |...... I am a queen in your world |- |Kateru to omō no? | | ? |- |...... No funny business, or else | |...... No funny business, or else |- |Waraeru | | |- |Ima kokoro hirakinasai | | |- |Sono inochi sashi dashinasai | | |- |Kono karada nagareru iro wa Burnt red | | Burnt red |- |Hora daite ageyō | | |- |Akai tsuki ni sakebu koe wa | | |- |Kono mune ni hisomu kedamono | | |- |Ataerare ta unmei o sā Burnt red | | Burnt red |- |Kuichigiru ga ii | | |- |Ima kokoro sasagenasai | | |- |Sā sugu ni kashizukinasai | | |- |Kono karada nagareru iro wa Burnt red | | Burnt red |- |Furesasete ageyō | | }} Songs Applied Also To Promotional Video Anime Game Commercial Message Staff Production Reception Appearances Games Music Chart Ranking Tracks Reception Image Gallery Video Gallery Trivia * Anicca's track, Anicca's, 2:31 to 2:35 part's sound has almost the same tune as MACHINE DOLL's track, MACHINE DOLL's, chorus' part's first four seconds' sound and its 2:42 to 2:44 part's sound has a similar tune as MACHINE DOLL's 1:40 to 1:41 part's sound. Notes # "Anicca" was first introduced as the ending song of the first episode of the anime series and was used as the opening song from the second episode to the sixth episode and the eighth episode to the eleventh episode of the anime series, as the ending song of the seventh episode of the anime series, and as an insert song from 7:19 to 8:48 of the twelfth episode of the anime series. # "Burnt Red" was used as the song of the promotional video of the video game, Facing "Burnt Red". References Category:Music Category:Singles